


Admiration

by Hellas_himself



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Zevran x Surana, zevran x f!warden, zevran x leliel - Freeform, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: ZevWarden Week Day 1, Eye of the Beholder: AdmirationIs it me is my intuition wrongOr does it feel like coming homeCause it's almost like you speak my languageLike I know, that we've been right here beforeAs I'm watching this unfoldAnd I got to say it, babySunsets never been so brightWhen you look into my eyesYou gotta say it's true, and I gotta say it tooI doI can see my whole life when I’m with you-My Whole Life, Alina Baraz
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, zevran x leliel
Kudos: 1
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> ZevWarden Week Day 1, Eye of the Beholder: Admiration
> 
> Is it me is my intuition wrong
> 
> Or does it feel like coming home
> 
> Cause it's almost like you speak my language
> 
> Like I know, that we've been right here before
> 
> As I'm watching this unfold
> 
> And I got to say it, baby
> 
> Sunsets never been so bright
> 
> When you look into my eyes
> 
> You gotta say it's true, and I gotta say it too
> 
> I do
> 
> I can see my whole life when I’m with you
> 
> -[My Whole Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKkJuV45guk&list=RDVFAfeI42d5w&index=3), Alina Baraz

**Author's Note:**

> Description: Zevran and Leliel are standing before an ocean background. She is wearing a greyish blue dress (but the image is from the waist up only). Her reddish brown hair is shoulder length. She is looking up at Zevran adoringly. Zevran has his left hand on her cheek, he has a gold ring on his thumb. He is wearing a green tunic with gold accents. His blonde hair is in its usual half up half down style with the braids keeping it out of his face. His facial tattoos are visible from this angle. He is looking down at her with the same expression as Leliel. 


End file.
